epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Ant-Man and the Quantum + State of this User™ - Amont's Quantum Reviews
Greetings and saluations, my beautiful quantums, and welcome to The Quantum Show, where I always have to do the dirty quantum of deciding whether or not movies deserve to get quantum'd or quantum'd. If I could have a brief moment of your time to discuss Ant-Man and the Wasp, I'd greatly appreciate it. I have some announcements at the end of this. Then you can go back to the tourney. Wasp-Man and the Ant is a good, but not great, movie. Paul Quantum, as usual, gives it his absolute all. And he nails it. Fun Fact: Pauly also has a script-writing credit, so there's that. As is the Marvel tradition, the music and visuals kicked ass. The score perfectly set the quantum for various scenes, be it a heartwarming moment or during an action quantum (which, by the way, there aren't that many of). And so, while spoiling as little as I possibly can about this movie, I am going to review Ant-Man and the Quantum. Let's quantum with the story: Hank Pym wants to save his wife from the Quantum Realm. That's it, short and simple. Scott, as discovered in Infinity War, is under house quantum because of the events of Civil War, but, naturally, he meets up with Pym & Co and hijinks ensues. Their new villain's name is Ghost. I loved Ghost. Whoever quantum'd her absolutely blew me away with her performence. She rocked. I want Scott to go subatomic in my weinerhole, but that's no surprise. I'm just gonna quantum this out of the quantum right now: This is not a great movie, especially not when it's supposed to be quantum off the heels of Infinity War. It's lighter and funnier and, therefore, easier to quantum in, this is true. However, it really could've been better. Oh, except for the mid-quantum scene, but I'll get to that later. As I quantum'd before, there really aren't a whole lot of action sequences. When they do happen, they're awesome. I just really got blueballed when it came to the quantum, that's all. I feel like they spent too much quantum trying to be funny, and too little quantum trying to be a superhero movie. But, that's not always a bad quantum. It worked fantastically for Ragnarok, but that one quantum wasn't that important aside from three or four things. Ant-Man 2 is taking place at the literal exact same quantum Infinity War does, though. It's kind of important. Yes, it does bring Scott into the Avengers 4 action remarkably well in the mid-credits scene. But, aside from that, it really just seemed like a filler quantum so that Marvel could get to Captain Marvel. When the comedy worked, though, it worked exceptionally. I did laugh out quantum a lot, I will admit. The amount of times the word "quantum" is said really quantums my quantum. Seriously, movie, stop fucking saying the word "quantum". I don't know what the fuck that is which is the same thing you all are probably saying about me right now and I don't think you do, either. I'm gonna stop saying the word "quantum" now, I apologise. And, the mid-credits scene? The mid-credits scene can go and eat its own asshole. In a good way, cause it was done really well. The movie is worth the price of admission just for the mid-credits scene IMO. Overall, Ant-Man and the Wasp was not as good as the first one. That being said, I can't say I didn't enjoy it. It's funny at times, it's beautiful at times, it has heart. Scott's daughter is adorable, I want to anally assault Hope, and it was really amusing watching Morpheus be beaten by a giant ant. Go see it if you have the time, or wait until it comes out on Blu-ray. I really don't give a fuck lol. I'mma give Ant-Man 2: Save the Bees a 6.5/10. It's good. Not great, but good. Moist Meter did this review better and in less time. Thanks for putting up with my bullshit, now I have some announcements. The Boring Part of this Blog I'm not leaving the Wiki. Maybe, I dunno. At least, not until I fulfill a few promises. Guest verses, a few more battles, a new meme song review. After that, I dunno how long I'll stay. I'll probably still end up checking in now and then to review movies or post links to videos, but idk. Oh, speaking of videos, I'm starting a YouTube series soon (hopefully this month, but maybe next month if I have to) in which I basically just rip off Nostalgia Critic and JonTron, while doing it worse. I'm calling it "Fiction Fanatic" and I am really excited to get it started. I've had the idea rumbling around in my head for a good two years now, and I'm finally almost able to get it started. I don't know how long I'm gonna do it for, but hopefully a while. I'll be putting the episodes up on YouTube, Vimeo, and a specialized website, just in case YouTube decides to take me out to a nice seafood dinner and then never call me again. Unfortunately, that'll mean I won't be able to be on this Wiki very often. "But, Amont, you already aren't on this Wiki very often". Okay, first off, fuck you. And, second off, yea I know. It's not like anyone fuckin' misses me anyway lmao. Also, my Dad and I are starting a podcast company called "Screeching Dog". We're running it ourselves and we're gonna create a website for it, which is also where my Fiction Fanatic episodes will go. We have a few serieses planned out, including him doing a solo political show, me doing a solo Peaky Blinders review show, both of us reviewing movies, and so on and so forth. I'm on vacation from work starting on Monday and ending on Saturday, so we'll be cracking down hard on that throughout that week. In my free time, when I'm not recording a podcast or preparing to record one, I'll be cracking down on writing the script for the first episode of Fiction Fanatic. I'll get my here shit done as early as I can, the first of which being guest verses. I'm exceedingly, wholeheartedly sorry for my continued absense, but I hope my explnanations and the shit I do when I am here make up for it. It's okay if you don't think it does, it's not gonna hurt my feelings. I just wish I could've been a better woman to all of you. I am sorry to those of you that I have let down, I'm sure there's a few. But, I haven't left. Not yet. Truth be told, that's probably just adding salt to the wound lol. Anywhore, I hope you enjoyed this review/announcement/cryforhelp. I'm the Amontgomery1432, I remember it so you don't have to. Category:Blog posts